1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a direct injection type internal combustion engine (hereinafter, an internal combustion engine is called as an xe2x80x9cenginexe2x80x9d), and in particularly to a technique for controlling a supply of air into a cylinder in a direct injection type combustion engine.
2. Prior Art
In a conventional technique of a direct injection type internal combustion engine, for example, into a cylinder the fuel is injected directly and also the fuel having a rich air-fuel mixture is gathered in a vicinity of an ignition plug and burned, as a whole it is possible to carry out a stratification combustion for forming a lean (thin) air-fuel ratio combustion. However, during a starting time of the engine, since a motion of the air in the cylinder is little, it is impossible to carry out a stratification operation.
As shown in the engine according to the prior art, a homogenous combustion for forming an uniform air-fuel mixture is employed. These prior arts are shown, for example, in Japanese application patent laid-open publication No. Hei 9-317475.
In the case of the homogenous combustion, the fuel is supplied to a whole cylinder, in a case in which the engine is cooled comparatively, such as the starting time, there is many discharge of an unburned fuel and there is a problem on an exhaust air countermeasure.
An object of the present invention is to provide a direct injection type internal combustion engine wherein during a starting time a stratification combustion operation can be carried out.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a direct injection type internal combustion engine wherein a discharge of an unburned fuel can be minimized.
According to the present invention, in the starting time in which an air motion is small, means for heightening the motion of the air is added, from the starting time it is possible to carry out the stratification combustion operation, and the discharge of the unburned fuel is minimized.
According to the present invention, in a direct injection type internal combustion engine in which a fuel is injected directly into a cylinder, in the cylinder a tumble flow of air is formed and a rich air-fuel mixture is gathered and a stratification operation is carried out, the direct injection type internal combustion engine wherein an opening and closing valve for shutting off an intake air passage for supplying the air into the cylinder and a bypass passage for bypassing the opening and closing valve and having a cross-section smaller than a cross-section of the intake air passage, and an outlet of the bypass passage is opened near to an intake valve of an outlet portion of the cylinder.
According to the present invention, an outlet portion of the air the bypass passage is opened near to center of the cylinder in a side of an ignition plug of the intake valve. According to the present invention, the opening and closing valve is a rotary valve having three positions comprising a full closing, a middle opening, and a full opening.
According to the present invention, the partition wall is constituted of a bimetal, and a valve for closing a lower side passage of the intake air passage during a low temperature time of the engine is provided, the bimetal partition wall is constituted to deform to a position in which the bimetal partition wall makes narrow an upper side passage.
According to the present invention, the direct injection type internal combustion engine comprises an intake valve for introducing air into a cylinder and provided in an outlet of the cylinder, an electromagnetic solenoid mechanism for controlling an opening and closing the intake valve, a device for forming a tumble flow of the air into the cylinder by gathering a rich air-fuel mixture in a vicinity of an ignition plug, a opening and closing valve for shutting off an intake air passage, and a bypass passage for bypassing the opening and closing valve and having a cross-section smaller than a cross-section of the intake air passage, and an outlet of the air of the bypass passage is opened near to the intake valve.
According to the present invention, an electromagnetic type variable valve mechanism in which an opening and closing timing of an intake valve and an exhaust valve is enable to control regardless to a rotation number, an opening and closing valve for shutting off an intake air passage for introducing air into a cylinder, cylinder, and a communication passage for communicating the intake air passage of adjacent cylinders, thereby an intake stroke time of one cylinder, compression air of the adjacent cylinders is flown through one of the communication passages.
According to the present invention, during the starting time, supplying the air into a cylinder through an intake valve from an intake air passage having a small cross-section, generating a tumble flow into the cylinder, and after a warming-up of the engine, increasing the cross-section area of the intake air passage than a cross-section area of the starting time.
According to the present invention, in an air supply method of an internal combustion engine, during a starting time, supplying the air into a cylinder through an intake valve from a first intake air passage having a small cross-section area, generating a tumble flow into the cylinder, after a warming-up of the engine, supplying the air into the cylinder through an intake valve from a main intake air passage which is divided into an upper state and a lower stage, and in a stratification operation region, generating the tumble flow into the cylinder by closing a lower side passage of the main intake air passage.
According to the present invention, a direct injection type internal combustion engine comprises a fuel injector for injecting directly a fuel into a combustion chamber, an ignition coil for igniting an air-fuel mixture of the combustion chamber, and an air-fuel mixture induction device for forming an air-fuel mixture region which enable to easily spark at a vicinity of the ignition plug during a starting of the internal combustion engine.
According to the present invention, the air-fuel mixture induction device comprises a tumble air supply device for forming a tumble air flow in the combustion chamber. The air-fuel mixture induction device comprises a narrow conduit passage provided adjacently side by side to a main intake air passage and a change-over valve provided in a branch portion between the conduit passage and the main intake air passage.
According to the present invention, a direct injection type internal combustion engine, wherein an air and fuel mixture induction device for inducing a mixture of an air and a fuel in a surrounding portion of an ignition plug in a cylinder by operating immediately after an operation of a starting switch of the internal combustion engine is provided, and the air and fuel mixture induction device functions to a cylinder which enters firstly to an intake stroke after at least an operation of the starting switch, the air and fuel mixture is induced to the surrounding portion of the ignition plug in the cylinder.